


Mass Effect Poetry

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, Multi, Poetry, happy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect Poetry Collection.<br/>__________________________________________________________</p><p>Kasumi Goto's poam about her devastating loss of her beloved partner/lover, Keiji Okuda.</p><p> </p><p>  <sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Love and Loss

_**Oh Keiji, My Keiji, My Love.....** _

__

_**You are so dear to me and always be, Even in death....** _

__

_**Should my own tears born of sorrow ever form a solid path to the afterlife,  
I shall cross over and bring you home with me. ** _

__

_**I feel the endless moments of pain and guilt with the knowledge of being unable to save you from  
the very devastating jaws of death itself.** _

__

_**I held you Oh so close as you slowly died within my embrace that could have healed you.** _

__

_**I held you Oh so close as my tears flowed from my eyes while your life blood flowed from your broken body.** _

__

_**I held you Oh so close as I wept for you and what we had together and our future we would have had.** _

__

_**I held you Oh so close as my embrace failed to keep you alive and from slipping away.** _

__

_**Oh Keiji, My Keiji, My Love.....** _

__

_**Even in death, you are so dear to me and always be....** _

__

_**And your love and memories will live on forever and always.......** _


	2. Memories of the Normandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After landing on Alchera to search for the missing crew in the Normandy crash site, Commander Seidra Shepard has memories of the Normandy itself before and during the attack by the Collector ship.
> 
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

_**My shuttle lands on the snow and ice covered surface of the frozen planet Alchera.** _

_**I step out of the shuttle, This place feels haunted, It is so very cold there, so very silent, It feels like a ghost town.** _

_**I look around, the wreckage that is covered with ice and snow is what was has been the Normandy.** _

_**The Normandy now lies in ruins, I look around for any missing crew members, but I know they are gone.** _

_**All I find is their dog tags lying around, glistening with light, I find one every each and pick them up.** _

_**While searching the crash site, I find a damaged helmet in the snow ,I pick it up.** _

_**I'm not surprised that it is my own helmet, It is what I wore during the attack.** _

_**While searching the wreckage, memories of the Normandy and her crew flash right before my eyes.** _

_**In every flash, I see a comrade who has fallen, In every flash, I see what it once had been before the gruesome attack.** _

_**I find Pressly's data pad in the snow, He once had a dislike for aliens, But I read the data pad, turns out he has grown to love them.** _

_**Then another flash comes before me, I see his face as he gave a his salute.** _

_**Tears fall from my eyes as I walk to the small wreckage of what has been the galaxy map, My favorite spot in the Normandy.** _

_**Having found the tags I place the gold monument of the Normandy which shined in the light.** _

_**I bid my far well to those who were lost in the attack.** _

_**Much to my regret, I was unable to save them all, I could have prevented the attack.** _

_**I sadly walk back to my shuttle, before boarding, I take one last look at the crash site.** _

_**Once more, I bid my far well to those who were lost in the attack.** _

_**I board the shuttle, it takes off, I sit in my seat, not just looking at my helmet, I'm looking at the grim memory of the attack that has occurred.** _

_**I sit in my seat leaning forward as I sob while my shuttle docks in the new Normandy.** _


	3. The Sisters' Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poam about Madelia Shepard's reunion with her older sister Commander Seidra Shepard at the Dark Star.
> 
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

_**I waited so long for this moment, Waited so long for our happy reunion.** _

_**When she died, I thought my chance was lost forever.** _

_**But I was proved wrong when she was being brought back through Lazarus.** _

_**I wait for her while I sit at the table at the Dark Star.** _

_**This is taking a long time, but I wait patiently for her.** _

_**Then coming through the crowd I see a familiar face the I've seen in news reports and posters.** _

_**I see the face I've known long ago.** _

_**It's my sister, My big sister who I missed so much.** _

_**I call her name and wave to her.** _

_**She hears me, She sees me, waves to me.** _

_**She makes her way to my table at the Dark Star.** _

_**She makes it to my table and we give each other the a long, loving embrace.** _

_**We say that we missed each other so much as we both sobbed.** _

_**All these years ago, we were separated by the attack on our homeplanet.** _

_**But we found each other again after fifteen long years.** _

_**We vowed to never lose each other again.** _

_**This was a sisters' reunion.** _


	4. My Beautiful Blue Asari Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelia Shepard writes a poam about her love for Liara T'soni.
> 
>  © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

_**My beautiful blue Asari Flower blooms as she stands strong and beautiful in the green grassy field.** _

_**My beautiful blue Asari Flower shows her beautiful blue petals that is as blue as the big blue sky.** _

__

_**She is so beautifully blue like the big blue sky at daytime.** _

_**She has beautifully blue petals with small spots that are as blue as the deep blue sea.** _

__

_**My love for her blooms like a flower in the green grassy field.** _

_**My love for her stands strong and beautiful like a flower in the green grassy field.** _

__

_**One day I will be standing strong with my beautiful blue Asari Flower in the green grassy field.** _


End file.
